Blooming Purple
by Keys Studio
Summary: Co-Written with Rolo. Nekozawa Yume was scared. She wanted her pain to go away. She wanted to feel safe, to feel free for a change. Not chained down and in a cage with a looming fear of pain and torment. Implied yaoi (you'll understand in later chapters), OCs, Ichimokuren x OC, OC x OC, blood, violence, language, screaming, pain, and other things.


**Thank my buddy for helping me with this chapter! We decided to RP this story line and this is the first product of that experimentation~! :D**

**I don't own Hell Girl, Hiroshi Watanabe does, Sato Oni belongs to , and Nekozawa Yume belongs to me. =3=**

**[xXx]**

_"You're mine."_

_"You belong to me."_

_"Why did you try to leave?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Never leave me again."_

"Let me go..."

"Yume-chan, it's alright..."

_"Why did you try to do it again?"_

_"Please stay!"_

_"You're the reason she's gone!"_

"No... she's gone... because of you..."

_"I didn't mean it."_

_"I still love you."_

_"Why don't you just _die_?"_

"Yume-chan, please wake up."

Nekozawa Yume shot up in her bed, gasping for breath to fill her crying lungs. Her heart was racing in her chest, pounding against her ribcage painfully and threatening to burst. She sucked in large gulps of air, shaking and trembling. She looked around, frightened and hoping that the object of her nightmares was nowhere in sight. Instead, her gray speckled hazel eyes landed on her friend. She relaxed considerably when she saw him.

"Rin-chan..."

"It's Oni, now, Yume-chan. Please try to remember," he said with a sigh. But now he knew that she was okay, even if she kept calling him by his old name and not his current one.

Yume shook her head, giving the male a small, weak smile. "You'll always be my Rin-chan, Rin-chan," she told him. She then shook her head. "What happened...?"

"Yume..." He sighed again and face palmed. Of course she would call him that. His hand then fell to his lap. "Huh? Oh, right. You fainted in Ishimoto Rin-sensei's classroom," he said softly, hoping that she wouldn't freak out.

Yume frowned deeply, something that she had been doing a lot of recently. "I fainted...?" She groaned, falling back in her bed. "Damn it... That's the third time this week..." She hadn't told her friend that, but it just slipped from her tongue like a knife through butter.

He sat there for a second making sure he heard her correctly. "Did you just say 'third time this week'?" He waited for a second before standing up. "Third!? Yume, you should have told me!" he said, his voice filled with concern. "Are you eating properly? Not enough sleep? Or is it..." He trailed off at the end, knowing she would know what he meant.

The girl cringed, frowning. She then sighed heavily, covering her face with her arm. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately... That's all..."

"Yume... I worry about you. Please try to eat. I'll even buy you your favorite food," he told her soothingly, hoping that she would at least try. She needed to eat something.

"I'll just get sick and throw it all back up," Yume whispered brokenly. She bit her lip harshly, grinding her teeth slightly. She clenched her fists tightly, trying to fight back any tears that wanted to fall.

"It's okay... You don't have to right now, but the offer still stands when ever you need it. And if you want to get away from _him,_ then you can always stay over at my place. I have a spare room if you want it," he said hugging her, not wanting her to break down in front of the nurse.

"Rin..." Yume whispered. She then bit her lip harder, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. "I can't... He won't let me... Not after..."

Oni frowned, knowing what she meant and sighed, still holding her close. "It'll be okay... In a few months you'll be able to leave and then you can move in with me... I just hope you can wait that long. Then he can't do anything legally," he whispered to her, hoping that it could help calm her down.

Yume swallowed a large lump that had been in the back of her throat. "I need to leave there _now_," she whispered. "I need to leave and I need the money to go to the doctor..."

"Alright... I'll drive you there and you won't have to worry about the money," he said standing up and gently grabbing her hand. "Let's go to the doctor." His voice had sounded confident. He lightly pulled her up from the bed.

"N-not right now!" gasped Yume, alarmed. Her eyes were pleading. "I can't have HIM knowing that I left school to go to the doctor..." She pulled her hand away and sat back on the bed, holding her face. "I can't..."

"It's okay... The nurse knows me. I'm sure she would tell anyone who asks that you are still here," he said quietly, but loud enough so that the nurse heard. She nodded slightly as if to agree with him about the little matter. "Plus, I'm sure he would want you home as soon as school ended, so right now is the only time we can do this." He tried to coax her to go, but she resisted.

Yume covered her face, shaking her head. "I can't..." she repeated. "I don't want you to know why..." Her lip was quivering and her arm went to her stomach, holding it shakily. "Please..."

"You do know that they will not tell me anything about you if you don't want me to know. I don't mind really, I just want to help," Oni said, sighing again. "But if you do not want me to help then I will not force you," he added, looking outside.

Yume trembled. "I want you to help, I really do," she told him shakily. "I'm just... I'm afraid..." She took a deep breath, looking up at him. She then gently grabbed the hem of his uniform shirt. "I think... I might be... p... pr..." She stopped, letting go and looking away. She didn't have the courage, let alone the nerve, to try to tell him what was wrong.

He hugged her again. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to go to the doctor's, then we can," he said softly, rubbing her back slightly, trying to sooth her of her fear.

The black haired girl became lax in his arms, closing her eyes. She reprimanded herself for not accepting her friend's help. She knew that he only wanted to make her happy and he wanted what was best for her. "Just... set up an appointment for the weekend, okay?" she murmured quietly, burying her face against his shoulder. "I can leave home around eight or so in the morning on Saturday, if that helps any..."

"Alright... I'll have it set up and everything. But you should be ready as soon as you can be," Oni said softly, a small smile on his lips. He gently petted her hair and hummed a random Disney song.

Yume sighed softly, calming down.

All the while, the two of them had been watched by a large, unblinking, golden green eye on the ceiling of the nurse's office. Once the scene seemed to die down a little, and the owner of the eye believed that he had enough information (at least for the moment), it closed and vanished.

"So, what did you learn?" Hone Onna questioned from beside Ichimokuren.

Ichimokuren sighed for a second before answering. "She hasn't been eating properly and apparently needs to go to the doctor over the weekend," he told her. He had a feeling something big was going to happen with the two humans during that time. "I guess we'll see on Saturday what has been wrong with her."

"Well, is there anything else?" frowned Hone Onna. "Like, did she say _why_ she hasn't been eating properly? And WHY she's going to the doctor?"

"No. She tried, but apparently didn't have the courage to continue. So Oni doesn't know either," he said with a sigh.

"Oni?" frowned the Bone Lady. After a moment of going through her class roster, she snapped her fingers. "Oh, Sato Oni!" She looked at the Spirit. "He's her best friend, right?"

"Correct... Wait. Yume _did_ tell Oni that she would just throw up the food if she ate any," he said quickly, not sure if that was important or not.

Hone Onna's eyes widened just slightly. She then went into thought for a moment. She shook her head, frowning to herself. "Make sure to watch her when she goes to the doctor... I have a bad feeling that I know why she's going."

"Should I be concerned?" He asked slightly confused.

The woman didn't answer him, standing. "I have to go back to class," she said. "Just keep watching over her..."


End file.
